Bardock's Destiny Embarks
Bardock suits up for his next mission when he learned that he and his crew are going a new planet by Frieza himself. Bardock: And those bozos went off without me, huh? Ratchet: Bardock, something is not right here.. Bardock: You mean the planet? Sasha: No, he means something's coming and it's not good. Bardock: My crew is more important right now. Ratchet: Can you, at least, come with us for a minute? Bardock: Just don't get in my way.. - Bardock ran, when he stopped and sees Bardock's son crying and not Reia. Bardock: Reia.. Interesting. Let's see what her power reading is.. - Bardock reads her power through his scouter. Bardock: One thousand... At least she has a strong will. Kiva: (Gee... I have no idea she is that strong with Ultra Instinct...) Eriza: Oh, Kiva. There you are. Kiva: Hi, Eriza. Eriza: Did you find the chain I misplaced? Ratchet: What chain? Kiva: The small chain that Eriza left accidentally. Here you go. - Eriza puts the totem together with the chain and looks at Raine. Raine holds Reia gently and Eriza puts the necklace on Reia's neck. Eriza: A perfect fit. - Raine then takes Reia back to Eriza. Eriza: Bardock, do you have a mission to go to? Bardock: Yeah. Let me see Kakarot's level quickly.. - Bardock's scouter scans his power level, only to find a much lower level than Reia's. Bardock: Only an average power level. And I thought you were special.. - Bardock quickly stormed off towards his group, but the gang sees Reia, who is finally waking up and sees random people, confused. Ratchet: Seems like we are strangers to her. It's best that we split up for now. Kiva, can you get accompany Eriza for a while? Kiva: Sure. Ratchet: We'll let you know if Frieza is coming. Terra: You best do that. Once you get the word out, we'll get this family evacuated. Kiva: Totally. Ratchet: Alright. Don't let us down. Kiva: We won't. Come back safe. Ratchet: You bet. - The group took off to catch up with Bardock, while Kiva catches up to Eriza with Young Reia in hand. Eriza: We all know that the planet is doomed. Genis: We? - Neisan, Eriza's oldest son, came from behind her mom. Neisan: We both know your secret. Terra: You do? Neisan: Changing Reia's fate is the greatest mistake you're making. Talwyn: You got it all wrong. We don't want to repeat Kiva's past to Reia. Neisan: What? Eriza: Kiva, about what happened with your parents.. Tell me about them. Kiva: It's hard to explain, but Zemo killed my parents. If you and Neisan dies here, then everything about your daughter would be for nothing. I can't let her beginning repeated mine. Eriza: I think I understand why you have a connection with Reia. You're all time travelers. Genis: *sighs* Guess the secret's out. Kiva: Eriza, saving Reia is one thing, but you and your son have higher potential. We all saw to that. - Eriza thinks this over with caution. Meanwhile, Ratchet and the group finally caught up with Bardock. Ratchet: Looks like this group of yours clear this place already. Bardock: Yep. They have. - Bardock then finds most of the group dead, except for Tora, who barely survived. Ratchet: Tora? Tora: Hey, cap.. Don't let...me slow you..down.. Raine: What happened here? Tora: It's Frieza.. He wants us all dead.. Bardock: But why? I mean.. It doesn't make sense! Tora: He's scared... Ratchet: Of what, Tora? Tora: ...of you, Bardock. You're..getting too strong... Good...luck, old friend.. I'm sorry...I can't... - Tora finally gave in to his wounds and dies in Bardock's arms, before he finished saying something. Bardock: Goodbye, Tora. You are my best friend. Ratchet: Sorry for your loss, Bardock. Bardock: Don't apologize. Frieza will pay for this... - Raine then takes her com-link and tries to contact Kiva. Raine: Kiva, this is Raine. Can you hear me? Kiva (Com-Link): Yes, Raine. Any luck on Bardock's group? Raine: None of them make it. Tora did leave a warning. He's headed straight to you and Planet Vegeta. Who knows how long it will be for him to get there.. Kiva (Com-Link): Don't worry, Raine. We still have time to get them evacuated. Raine: Alright. Just keep an eye open for Frieza's spaceship. - Back on Planet Vegeta... Kiva: Will do. - Kiva hangs up her com-link and sees Eriza puts Reia down on the floor, playing with her. Eriza: He's coming, isn't he? Genis: I guess so. We had plenty of time to use of the space pods. Neisan: I'll look into it. - Suddenly, Young Reia looks at Kiva and smiled. Eriza: Reia seems to be liking you. Kiva: Yeah. - Eriza then puts Reia next to Kiva. Reia placed her hand on Kiva's, curiously. Genis: That feels familiar.. Terra: Why's that, Genis? Genis: It feels like destiny for those two to be together. Eriza: I am sure they will, one day. - Having a deep understanding of Reia's past, Kiva only smiled. Terra: What do other things that Reia likes? Eriza: It's hard to say, but she likes to sing too. Genis: Sounds like someone we know already. Eriza: I appreciate your time with me and my family. But I have to know the truth. What do you want from me? Kiva: What do you mean? Eriza: You have showed compassion for me, Neisan and Reia. You also know that Frieza is coming to destroy us and warn all three of us about it. For these, I'm grateful. What do you wish in return? Terra: I think Kiva knows what she wants. Right? Kiva: Yeah. Eriza, I don't want Reia to be scared of being alone. Eriza: Courage... That's what you want for her? Kiva: Yes. Eriza: I understand. - Kiva then summoned her Keyblade. Terra: Don't overdo it, sweet pea. We need Reia in one piece. Kiva: Don't worry, I'm not overdoing it. A small light should help her in the future. - Kiva's Keyblade has summoned a small light for Reia to touch and, upon touch, glowed around and into Reia's heart. In return, Reia touched Kiva's Keyblade, curiously. Eriza: You did the right thing, Kiva. Kiva: I know. - Meanwhile, Bardock took care of Frieza's elite soldiers, when his scouter picks up Dodoria, right behind him. Dodoria: Well, well.. More creatures for back-up, Bardock. Bardock: I didn't ask for their help to begin with! Dodoria: So I see. Monkeys or not, Lord Frieza has sent his regards. - Shooting from his mouth, Dodoria blasted the group into the rubble, assuming that Bardock is dead. Dodoria: That'll blow them away.. - Received a message to return to Frieza's spaceship, Dodoria flies away. Category:Scenes